


Morning Shower

by DanOfVulcan



Series: Quotidiana [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Tuckerreed, Voyeurism, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: “So.” Trip took Malcolm’s hand in his. “Are you joining me?”





	Morning Shower

**Author's Note:**

> A huge Thank You to my beta [prisdreamsbravely](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prisdreamsbravely/profile)

Malcolm Reed openned his eyes to the distant, faint sound of running water.

Malcolm had been awake for a while, eyes shut, revelling in the warmth of the sheets He tossed leisurely under the sheets, enjoying the lazy sensation of being in bed, not a thing to worry about.

Such days were far and few between, and he tried to enjoy them as much as possible.

Right now, though, he missed the presence of his husband.

He missed the heat that radiated from the man sleeping beside him, missed the soft (though Trip would never admit doing so) snoring that Malcolm had come to find soothing, missed the woodsy smell of Trip’s cologne.

Moved by his thoughts and summoned by the sound, Malcolm decided to get up.

He cursed himself when his bare feet touched the cold deck plating. Getting up, out of the warmth the sheets offered, he regretted for a second having slept in the nude. 

Only for a second, though.

Memories rushed in. Memories of his husband snuggling him, naked bodies pressed together in intimacy and love. The firm, warm skin of Trip against his as they dozed off. It was enough to put any regret aside. 

No cold deck plating was enough to give up the experience of being that intimate with the man he loved.

Malcolm, naked in all his glory, made his way to the bathroom. The door was wide open, the sound of water becoming more and more intense as he came closer. 

He stopped at the threshold, leaned against the door frame, and peeked inside.

Hygiene products sat atop the countertop, the bathroom mirror was clouded up, a verbena-scented mist poured from the shower, a towel hang from a towel holder on the wall, and through the opaque glass of the shower door, Malcolm could make out the shape of his husband.

Trip turned to the side, his profile discernable though not clear, and Malcolm’s eyes darted to the perfectly shaped buttocks.

Emboldened, Malcolm walked into the bathroom, the fragrant mist calling him forth.

He made his way near the shower, stopping by the sink. The angle gave him ample view of the shower.

Leaning back against the countertop, hands atop it, Malcolm drank in the view.

Water coursed freely down Trip’s back, over his buttocks, and down his legs. Blonde hair, wet-darkened, was plastered against his skin as streams of clear water ran through it.

Trip washed his hair, running his fingers through it, so that shampoo foam trickled down. Malcolm followed the soap trail with his eyes as the foam came to rest on Trip’s buttocks, caught by the fine hair there.

Trip absent-mindedly brushed off the foam. Then, pouring some of the shower gel into his hands, he proceeded to wash his legs. Standing first on the right, then on left, he worked the soap into a rich lather and rubbed his legs clean.

Malcolm took in a deep breath, the verbena a soothing scent, the perfect match for the sight. 

Just when Malcolm thought the show might be over, his husband poured more soap into his hands.

_ Oh… _ Malcolm thought as Trip began washing his pubic hair. Sure, he had his back to Malcolm, but there was no question about what was happening. Not with the way his arms moved, the muscles tensing.

Then, quite unexpectedly, Trip moved a hand to his buttocks, and reached between them, gently.

Malcolm’s mouth dried up.

Trip wasn’t so much washing himself as he was being a tease.

Deft fingers slid, slowly, up and down the cleft, soaping it up, gently brushing against the edges of his anus.

“You’re such a tease,” Malcolm said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you know that?”

“That so, Darlin’?” Trip asked as he turned around.

Malcolm was treated to the sight of his husband, and even though he knew Trip’s body damn well, seeing him like this was something quite exquisite.

The way his chest hair clung to his pecs, red nipples hard. How his treasure trail, wet, stood out against the white of his skin, commanding Malcolm’s eyes to follow it down to where his blonde pubic hair hugged his half-hard dick.

Trip had his arms wide open as to encompass all of himself. 

“Enjoying the view, Darlin’?”

He had that cocky, boyish smile that turned Malcolm’s insides upside down.

“You’re so full of yourself,” Malcolm said, shaking his head.

“Say whatcha want, Darlin’,” — Trip walked out of the water spray and towards Malcolm — “but you’re still eyein’ m’dick.”

Malcolm mentally cursed himself for the slip.

“So.” Trip took Malcolm’s hand in his. “Are you joining me?” 

His smile could’ve turned an Andorian Winter into the warmest Summer.

Malcolm allowed himself to be pulled into the shower. 

“So very full of yourself,” were his words before Trip’s lips met his.


End file.
